Relationships of Harry Potter
The Relationships of Harry Potter are those relationships that are important to Harry Potter. Lovers Hermione Granger See Also : Hermione Granger "She's like my sister. I love her like a sister, and I reckon she feels the same way about me. It’s always been like that." -Harry Potter Hermione became friends with Harry Potter after he and Ron Weasley saved her from a Mountain Troll in their first year. They tended to get along well, though Harry occasionally became irritated with Hermione's nagging and she sometimes felt he took Ron's side when she was fighting with their other best friend. However, their only notable row was over Hermione getting Harry's Firebolt confiscated in their third year, because she felt it might be a trap. Harry and Ron reconciled with Hermione after Hagrid scolded them for their treatment of her. Shortly afterwards, Hermione led Harry through time-travel, and together they rescued Sirius Black and Buckbeak; Hermione breaking the rules of using her Time-Turner, something she admitted was incredibly dangerous, demonstrated the strength of her friendship with Harry. The following year, Hermione was the only student who believed Harry when he told her he had not put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and spent much of the Triwizard Tournament teaching Harry useful spells and trying to reconcile him and Ron. Others, including Ron (under the influence of a Horcrux), Cho Chang, Viktor Krum, Mrs. Weasley, and even Albus Dumbledore have occasionally mistaken Harry and Hermione's friendship for a romantic relationship, given their closeness and occasional expressions of affection, such as Hermione kissing Harry on the cheek after the Triwizard Tournament, usually being the first to be next to his bed whenever he is hurt or injured, choosing to stay with him rather than leaving with her love Ron, embracing him between her arms in a friendly, though usually mistaken by other people, hug whenever he is scared, angry, sad, crying, etc. But by Harry's description, they loved each other like siblings; notably, both were only children raised in the Muggle world. For the brief time the two travelled together without Ron, during the search for the Horcruxes, Hermione and Harry experienced some "charged moments," and shared something very intense of which no one else was a part. Due to these moments the two have become gradualy more and more physically attracted to eachother, and this is bound to cause problems within the extremely strong triumverate. Ginny Weezly See Also : Ginny Weezly Melissa Rosier See Also : Melissa Rosier Friends Edward Cullen See Also : Edward Cullen Edward upon arriving at Hogwarts found himself very alone without his friends outside of Hilary Swift of whom he came to become closer and closer too. The first person to befriend him was Harry Potter, who introduced him to his circle of friends and assisted him in the transistion to life in the northern lands of Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Edward Cullen would both be transported into the graveyard where they would face Lord Voldermorte of whome stunned Edward and the only reason for his survival was the incredible skill of Harry Potter. Following this Edward left Hogwarts due to the danger, and Harry Potter was one of the final people he spoke too and Edward and Harry would make a deal that if anything truly bad came around then they would have eachother`s back. Enemies Lord Voldermorte See Also : Tom Malfoy Lord Voldemort, who sought to destroy Harry ever since the boy was an infant, was Harry's most dangerous enemy. Dumbledore described the relationship between Lord Voldemort and Harry as follows: "You and Lord Voldemort have journeyed together into realms of magic hitherto unknown and untested... Voldemort wrapped your destinies together more securely than ever two wizards were joined in history...both kin and mortal enemy...". The two wizards had their destines locked together even since a prophecy foretelling of child "with the power to Vanquish the Dark Lord" was made and relayed in part Voldemort, who decided to act to prevent it from coming to fruition. Though two infants fit the description of the "Chosen One," Voldemort believed the son of James and Lily Potter posed the greater threat, as he, like Voldemort himself, was a Half-blood. Family Members Albus Dumbledore : "You are protected, in short, by your ability to love! The only protection that can possibly work against the lure of power like Voldemort's! In spite of all the temptation you have endured, all the suffering, you remain pure of heart, just as pure as you were at the age of eleven, when you stared into a mirror that reflected your heart's desire, and it showed you only the way to thwart Lord Voldemort, and not immortality or riches." : -Albus Dumbledore on Harry Potter Category:Relationships